


I'm Sorry

by gemctf2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Survivor Guilt, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: This was way out of his league, but he tries anyway





	I'm Sorry

It is dusty and the sky is dyed in a familiar Orange Hue.

Ruins of the broken Avengers Compound stuck out as helicopters starts whirring over them. No one looked up though, not after what happened a few seconds ago...

Rhodey needed the comfort too, so just put his hands onto the kid's shoulder who leans into the touch, he knows how much the kid and Tony were close. But Pete raises a hand to comfort him back, after all, he was Tony's best friend since MIT.

Strange was the one to preserve the body until they had the energy for a funeral, he had taken a look at the cabin he portaled Pepper from, knowing that Tony had the life he so desired, he reassured himself.

Of all the times as a neurosurgeon, he never had a problem with saving someone's life. But this was way out of his league.

He stepped forward to carry him through the portal but Thor raises a hand to stop him and Rogers apparently to carry the body through the portal. Strange didn't comment on the action nor of his state.

* * *

"I love you 3000,"

Peter looks away, leaning towards Strange as he has an arm around him. They had stayed a respectable distance from them throughout the hologram. Peter felt even worse when he realize that Tony was happy here and he gave it all up for-

"Come on," Stephen urges gently and softly so as to not disturb them and hopefully, comfort Peter like he saw Christine comfort worried and sad families in the hospital," Let's give them some space," he adds, of course he wasn't only giving those around the couch space.

Stephen was also told by Happy that he'll fly him home. So he settled with the kid onto the Bench outside, arms not leaving his shoulders. Stephen felt the tremors between them and his hands, he looks ahead, eyes not meeting the kid's form and lets him let it out.

Wong perked out from the corner and stayed there, patiently and silently waiting for them.

* * *

When Happy walked out, he felt no shaking, just steady and soft synchronized breathing.

Happy nods ahead, signaling that they should go. Stephen softly shook the kid beside him up.

"Peter, time to go," he mutters. He seemed reluctant to either wake up or leave the Doctor's side.

"Thanks Doc," he mumbles, rubbing his already sore eyes.

"It's the least I could do," Stephen sighs and it is.

He watches and waves back as Peter and Happy left for the airport. Wong approaches Stephen, watching the car leave with a thoughtful expression.

Stephen supposed he has some explaining to do, like how he spent over 14 million futures with many avengers and well... died again... and again... he stills his hand, despite knowing it'll still shake.

Pain is no stranger to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how my dreams give me inspiration to write again.
> 
> Anyway, idk if I'm gonna add more? It's kinda short as it is, but eh, if my brain decided to work again, maybe I will XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hydrate yourselves!  
> Won't want to faint because of the movie, haha!  
> :'D
> 
> Just so that we're clear, this fic follow the headcanon that Thanos is dead, everyone dusted is dead and Doctor Strange only saw a few hours after Tony's death to know that 5 years has past and did not see anything between his death and his resurrection, seeing that Tony's gauntlet was used to make the infinity stones, knows that he is needed for them to use the stones.
> 
> AnD tOnY's SaCrIfIcE wIlL nOt Be In VaIn


End file.
